A Friend and A Love
by Alyssa Grace
Summary: E/C Romance....POV's from the character's if Erik never made Christine leave. Mostly based on the Broadway version. Please Review. :)
1. Chapter One

Christine's POV  
  
  
  
On my knees weeping, I don't feel as if I will lose anything if I were to choose Erik, I would, of course I would. I could never let anything happen to Raoul, he meant so much to me, he was such a good friend and he gave me the most perfect love anyone could ask for. Him dying would bring tears to my eyes, as long as he was alive, I would be happy even if I were with Erik. I really do love them both.  
  
  
  
"Pitiful Creature of Darkness,  
  
What kind of life have you known?"  
  
I sung those words and then stood up giving Erik the most loving look that he has probably ever gotten. I sang to him again walking towards him:  
  
  
  
"God give me courage to show you,  
  
You are not alone."  
  
And soon, I gave him something I knew he had never gotten. I kissed him long and full on the lips. Our embrace lasting a long time. When our lips parted he had a face that showed love, but I could tell he was scared and shocked.  
  
Erik looked deep in my eyes. I had a feeling but I could not yet tell what it was. He suddenly had a look like he was lost and he was found. He looked towards Raoul and raised his arm and hand up in the air towards him. Raoul suddenly fell to the ground. I looked at Erik then at Raoul. I ran towards Raoul and helped him up. He looked at me and then held me tight.  
  
"Oh, Christine." Raoul murmured. I saw Erik standing there looking weak and beaten. I pulled away from Raoul.  
  
"I will never forget you. Please go now." I said and looked deep into Raoul's eyes. I saw out of the corner of one though, a shocked expression on Erik's face. Wasn't I supposed to do this? Yes, I was, I would keep my promise.  
  
"Christine. No, I can't leave you." Raoul said with tears welling up in his eyes. It nearly broke my heart. I took his arm and brought him to the exit of the lair and pointed down a pathway and gave him directions so I knew he would get out safely.  
  
"Raoul, I truly love you. You mean so much to me. I will never forget you. Please go and promise me that you will go on and never think of me again, fore, I cannot bare the thought of you being sad everyday." Tears started to slip down his face and mine but I wiped mine and his away and held him tight. "You have so much to give. Thank you for being my friend and my love." I pushed him back and he looked to the ground and I watched him walk down the pathway, he stopped in the middle and looked back at me, then he walked all the way out. Good-bye my darling, I thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked back to where Erik was. He was standing looking down at his mask. He quickly noticed my presence and began to place the mask on his face, but I quickly stopped him.  
  
"Erik," I said, "I told you, this haunted face holds no horror for me now."  
  
"Christine, my face still brings fear to you," he hesitated, "and me." With that, he placed the mask on his face. "You know were you may stay."  
  
He began to walk away towards his room. "Why?!" I shouted. I didn't know why I just said that but he turned towards me in shock. I decided to rephrase what I said in a more gentle way. "Why are you acting this way towards me? I thought you wanted me in your life."  
  
"Christine, in my whole life of knowing you, not a day goes by that I don't wish you were in my life." He walked slowly into his room and closed the door. I only started crying when I heard the click of his lock. What is going to happen? I thought. Only time can tell, but also friendship and love. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2-Christine's POV  
  
Erik went into his room. I knew I should avoid him hearing my sobs, so I went into my room. My room. The room Erik made for me. It was expensive looking but I remember when I first entered it and Erik said that nothing was too expensive for me. There was a queen size bed in the middle of the room against the wall. The bed was so soft, with its Italian sheets and comforter. Looking in the room to the right was a vanity table and a grand mirror made of gold. It reminded me of the one I have or probably had in the opera house. Also, on the left looking in was a big wooden armoire with marble handles that have little flower designs on them. I feel like a princess in this room.  
I walked over to the mirror and realized that the wedding gown I was wearing, that Erik gave me to put on, was just too much to be wearing. I unzipped the back, revealing only my undergarments. I hung up the dress and grabbed a robe, but before I could put it on, Erik knocked and walked right in. When he saw me, he didn't say anything he just walked quickly out. I put on my robe and walked out after him.  
I found him staring down at the fireplace. "Erik?" I asked and he quickly turned around and straightened himself up.  
  
"Christine", he began, "I want to apologize for, well I didn't mean to." he said but I quickly interrupted him. "Erik, its fine, really." But he only looked a little relieved. He looked to the ground and didn't say anything, neither did I. I was hoping the silence would be broken because it felt kind of odd just standing here like this.  
  
"Christine, I want to apologize for the way I acted, I think you had every reason to be upset." He said in such a way that I thought was sweet and sincere, but that's just like Erik.  
  
"Erik it wasn't right to yell at you the way I did, I know that, so I have my reasons to be sorry also." I said and he nodded in understanding.  
  
"I would like very much to take you out tomorrow night for a nice dinner." He said and I smiled, I didn't even know he went out that often, wouldn't he mind people seeing him? "I would like that, if you are sure you want to." I said.  
  
"Are you referring to my appearance in public?" he asked. I make it sound like that. I knew it. "No, well maybe." I said. "Christine, I have my ways of doing things, you should know that." He said and I nodded in agreement because there was no way he could get all this with never have entering the outside world.  
"Well, you probably want to rest, so I will see you in the morning, good night Christine." He said and walked towards his room.  
  
"Good night Erik." I said and walked slowly towards my room and closed the door.  
  
I took off my robe and put on my nightgown. I pulled back the comforter and the top sheet of the bed. I got into the bed and pulled the covers over me. I closed the light, laid my head back and Erik immediately appeared right into my mind, I kept him there until I fell asleep. Every memory of ours was in my mind, even the one were we shared our first kiss. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3- Raoul's POV  
Do you know what it is like to have half of your heart taken away? Well, I do. The half I have left is doing its best to keep me alive. I am going to try to go on. I know though that its impossible, fore, I lost the one person I loved with all my heart. She is gone now and she has taken half of my heart with her.  
  
Christine. Oh, how I love to hear that name. I miss her more than ever. I miss hearing her laugh and tell me how much she loved me. I miss most of all her smile. I see her smile and I know everything is all right. Her voice more than ever is what brought us together. I heard her sing at the opera house a year ago, it was that night that I realized it was her, I thought I would never see her again, but I did and I was more happier than ever. I could actually care less if she could sing because that's not at all why I fell in love with her, and I have always, since we were children, been in love with her. There are so many other wonderful things about her. They are all gone now though..gone.  
  
When Christine left asked me to leave that was the moment half my heart started disappearing. While I was walking away I kept thinking my legs would collapse from under me, but I walked and I walked. I walked all around Paris not knowing where I was going. Towards the end I found myself back at the opera house. I walked up the steps and just plopped myself down on them knowing that Christine was still close by.  
Suddenly I heard the door of the opera house open. Down the steps came Monsieur Firman and Monsieur Andre. They had there heads down as they walked down the steps but then when they got to the bottom they noticed me, and they seem completely startled.  
  
"Monsieur le Vicomte De Chagny?" Monsieur Firman asked. I could simply nod.  
  
"What are you doing? We thought you were dead when no one was found." He asked. All Monsieur Andre did was watch me.  
  
"What do you mean..no one was found?" I asked worried for Christine.  
  
"Well, on the way down all the mob found was your jacket by the water, we assumed you drowned in your rush to find Miss Daee'."  
  
"Did you find her?" I had to ask.  
  
"Why no, you're alive and your telling us you didn't find her? I don't believe it is like you to give up." Said Monsieur Firman.  
  
"I would never give up on Christine!" I shouted at them. They looked at one another.  
  
"My apologies, did your mob stop the search?" I asked changing the subject and trying to find out more about Christine.  
  
"Well..."said Monsieur Andre, who finally spoke up, "...the mob found a boat broken in half with blood in it. We assumed the Phantom went on a wild rampage and killed himself along with Miss Daee'.  
  
"So you have given up?" I said. I knew Christine was still alive. Erik set that boat up, I am sure of it.  
  
"Yes, we assume he is put to rest." Said Monsieur Firman before Andre could answer. I just nodded.  
  
"We are having a meeting this coming Tuesday." Said Firman.  
  
"For what purpose?" I asked.  
  
"The Opera's." Said Andre, he said it rather angrily too; maybe he seemed annoyed by such a worthless conversation, worthless by mentioning something like this to me after all that has happened.  
  
Firman finally broke the silence. "We intend to have the Opera continue. With the Opera Ghost assumed dead, we think it may be right."  
  
"I see." Was all I could say about it.  
  
"Would you possibly like to stay our trustee, our supporter?" Firman asked. You could see them both worried over the question.  
  
It took me awhile to respond. In the end I decided I would still be their trustee and supporter, only because I felt it was the only way to be close to Christine. They seemed over pleased. They told me they would see me Tuesday, tipped their hats and left.  
  
I sat there on the Opera House's front steps for another half hour then got up and walked all the way home. During the time of the walk home I couldn't help but think of every last memory I would have of Christine. I had a magical candle that Christine kept lit. Now its time to blow it out. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4-Erik's POV  
  
Christine. Oh, how I love that name. The first moment I heard that name my heart skipped a beat. Christine is the name of my one and only love, my angel of music. The one person I opened my heart to. I thought she just might love me. I began to doubt that, but now maybe she does love me. I think I am probably a fool to even bother thinking that. She didn't leave though. That has to prove something, or maybe she was to afraid to leave. I ask myself that question every minute. I also ask myself what will happen next.  
  
I invited Christine to dinner tonight so that maybe we could have a better introduction then the one we had, which was all my fault, I should have never been so scared to face her. I think the only reason I was scared to face her was because she kissed me. The kiss was not some little peck, but a full kiss filled with love and passion. I was to scared to kiss her back; I was even to scared to touch her. I stood looking stupid and shocked I am sure, but tonight I hope that there will be a better acquaintance with each other.  
  
I got cleaned up and dressed in my usual attire. I walked out with my cape and hat in one hand and laid them on the couch. I sat and waited for Christine to come out. My hands were shaking; I clasped them together to get them to stop. Suddenly I heard her door open. Christine stepped out in a beautiful emerald green gown that I had gotten for her. She looked exquisite. She has her long curly hair down with only some of it put up. She had on a dark red lipstick and she wore a beautiful gold necklace, that I had given her so long ago. She had her cape on her arm. She walked towards me and smiled as I stood up.  
  
"Good Evening Erik." She said so gently, although you could hear some worry in her voice. "Good Evening Christine. Are you ready to go?" I asked trying to move along without feeling stupid. She just nodded and pulled her cape and hood on. I also place my cape on, and then I took my hat and placed on my head pointing far down so you could barely see my face.  
  
"Follow me Christine." I said and started walking out through the tunnels. I had realized she was having trouble keeping up so I stopped to wait for and when she came right up to me she put her hand in mine. I held her hand all the way out. When we came out we were in a garden like area. Christine looked around in awe. I pulled her along for a while. We walked past a little lake, tons of dark red roses, and some evergreen trees. We walked on a cobblestone path and finally came to the end where a table with a white linen cloth and expensive china dishes lay.  
  
"Erik, this wonderful!" Christine cried. "How did you do this?" She smiled and looked so happy that I was very glad she wasn't so depressed looking anymore.  
  
"I constructed this a long time ago, no one knows about it except myself and now you." I told her. "I am glad to see you like it."  
  
"Oh Erik! I really do love it!" Christine cried once more. I smiled and pulled out a chair for her to sit down in. I took off the plate covers to reveal two salads. Christine told me it looked delicious. I actually laughed and told her that there was more to come. I tipped my hat forward so that I could eat without her seeing me only because I had to slide my mask a bit to place food in my mouth. We ate our salads and then I brought out our main course, which was quickly eaten also. I had almost forgot to fill our glasses with the red wine I had that was made in Italy. Christine complimented me on my good taste in wine. I finally brought out our dessert and Christine began to east slower for some reason and also looking a bit upset.  
"Christine is something wrong?" I had to ask. She looked up quickly as if she forgot I was even there.  
  
"No Erik, everything is fine, I am just getting full from this delicious food." She said and gave a small smile.  
  
"Christine, I can tell you are upset about something, please tell me if it is something I have done."  
  
"Oh, you have not done one thing that could have upset me." She said, but of course it was a lie, after all I was the one who took her away to live with a monster.  
  
"Christine, I want you to know that you have complete permission to leave, I refuse to keep you here against your will." I told her because I realized that is probably the only thing that could have her upset.  
  
"Do you mind if I stay?" She asked. I was a bit shocked.  
  
"Christine, I don't care what you do, just do what makes you happy." I said.  
  
"Well.being with you makes me happy." She said and looked at me to try to find my reaction.  
  
"What about the Vicomte? It is very obvious you love him. Go be with someone you love." I told her. Then she said something that I couldn't believe.  
  
"I am with someone I love." I looked at her. Perhaps she just means someone she loves but is not in love with. I ignored it and stood up to clear the dishes.  
  
"Christine we better head back." She just nodded. I took her hand and walked back with her through all the tunnels and straight into the lair.  
  
"Erik, I had wonderful time tonight." She said. I told her I was glad.  
  
"Well.good night Erik."  
  
"Good night Christine." I said and she looked at me for a few moments and then quickly kissed me on the lips and walked quickly to her room, but stopped at her door to look back at me.  
  
"Despite what you may believe, I really do love you." With that she walked into her room and shut the door.  
  
What did I believe? I walked into my room and brought my hand to my partly disfigured lips; I could feel her kiss still lingering there. 


End file.
